Patch Notes 1.2.76
I. New heroes and Redesigned Heroes New Heroes: Contractor -- Aulrad. 599 Diamonds / 32000 Battle Points / First Week 30% Off Hero Specialty: Aulrad is a highly-dynamic fighter who has the ability to locate and hunt down enemy heroes on the map and can permanently raise his attack power. Skill 1:Soul Steal -- Aulrad unleashes his inner energy to strengthen the next basic attack, which deals physical Damage. If this attack eliminates the enemy hero or unit, the additional damage of this skill is permanency increased. When attacking minions or monsters. the damage of strengthened basic attacks are raised. Skill 2:Explosion -- Aulrad assumes a defensive stance for a few seconds. During this time. Aulrad is immune to basic attacks, while damage from other forms of attacks are reduced. After 1 second, he can reactivate this skill to end it immediately. his scale armor will explode. dealing Physical Damage to sorrounding enemy units. The longer the Defensive state lasts, the longer the resulting stun effect impacts the enemy unit. Ultimate Skill: Chase Fate -- Aulrad gains the ability to see the positions of all enemy heroes a short time. During this time. If Aulrad uses this skill a second time while it is still in effect, then he charges towards one selected enemy hero. When Aulrad hits that enemy hero, he will deal Physical Damage and cause knock back. Ending the charge early results in an decrease in cool-down time. Passive:Transform -- After every 2 basic attacks. the damage dealt by Aulrad's third attack will be transformed into a shield. Can be activated every 5 seconds. Redesigned Heroes: King -- Sun. We've reexamined Sun as a hero and felt that many areas were incomplete. Being a hero who summons clones, Sun himself does not have high enough DPS. while his clones also featured low attributes. Enemy players often can easily distinguish between the real Sun and his clones. The newly re-balanced Sun can now create more powerful clones. At the same time, clones can be targeted by enemy spells, making them harder to distinguish from Sun. We've also enhanced Sun's DPS, whiles skills have undergone. the following balance changes: Skill 1: Variety -- Sun hurls his Golden Staff towards a designated direction to deal physical damage. Monsters or enemy heroes that come in contact with the Staff will be slowed. Sun also summons a doppelganger to attack the enemies. Skill 2: Move -- Sun and his doppelganger launch an instantaneous attack towards the designated direction, dealing physical damage. Ultimate: Techniques -- Sun summons a doppelganger that will receive more damage per attack. However, every time they attack will recover Sun's HP Passive: Monkey -- Enemy units near Sun or his doppelgangers will experience a reduction in physical defense. II. This Weeks Free Heroes & New Skins Weekly Free Heroes: (Tap Settings button in the upper-right corner of the home screen to check.) Server Time: 2018/5/11 05:01:00 - 2018/5/18 05:00:00 * 8 Free Heroes: Karina, Hilda, Moskov, Johnson, Minotaur, Vexana, Karrie, Argus. * 6 Extra Starlight Member heroes: Franco, Rafaela, Hayabusa, Cyclops, Gatotkaca, Zhask. Server Time: 2018/5/18 05:01:00 - 2018/5/25 05:00:00 * 8 Free Heroes: Akai, Bruno, Lolita, Chou, Yi Sun-shin, Fanny, Aurora, Lapu-Lapu. * 6 Extra Starlight Member heroes: Kagura, Sun, Ruby, Roger, Diggie, Helcurt. Server Time: 2018/5/25 05:01:00 - 2018/6/1 05:00:00 * 8 Free Heroes: Alucard, Karina, Bruno, Hayabusa, Natalia, Sun, Hilda, Diggie. * 6 Extra Starlight Member heroes: Rafaela, Kagura, Moskov, Gatotkaca, Hylos, Pharsa New Skins: Gusion skin -- Hairstylist. 599 Diamonds, First week 30% off. Release Date (server Time): 05/16/2018 Ill. Balance Changes Martis - 'Players using Martis have been able to quickly achieve skill combos, making him a very difficult enemy to eliminate. We have made the following changes to combat this issue: Mortal Coil: Reduced the area of damage and charge speed. The third move of the skills first stage will cause a knock back effect on enemy units. Decimate: Slightly Increased the maximum distance for this skill to take affect. Ashura Aura: Removed the short stun effect, which was replaced by a brief slow effect. 'Selena -Improved hero's sharing image. hero selection image. and portrait art. Repaired a bug where shadows beneath Selena's foot do not appear properly, while she's in assassin form. Repaired a bug where special effects did not properly cast reflections. Improved on movement animations. Karina - 'Elusiveness: Resolved a bug where Karina could not take advantage of any other recover abilities/effects while using this skill. 'Natalia - 'Smoke Bomb: Resolved a bug where Natalia could not take advantage of any other recover abilities/effects while she is in the smoke. 'Grock -'Power of Nature: Resolved a bug where Grock cannot avoid movement and charge speed reduction effects, when using this skill near a wall. 'Lesley - 'Master of Camouflage: Adjusted bonus physical attack damage from 10+(Skill Level)x40 to 20+(Skill Level)x30 Lethal Shot: Adjusted the bonus critical hit chance from 35% to 40%. Fixed a bug where the following heroes hadproblems with their life steal abilities: 'Alpha -- Beta. Advance!; Minotaur -- Minoan Fury; Martis -- Decimate. IV. Battlefield Adjustments Fixed an bug where the following equipment's passive abilities were affected by life steal abilities: * Battle - Divine Justice; * Blade - Judgement. V. New Skills and Events * On the Prep page, we have a new section for the Emblem Matrix. Players can use BP or Tickets to unlock different Emblems and Magic Dust as prizes. * The types of Core Emblems available in the prize pool rotate every 72 hours. Players have a chance of receiving double the amount of one Featured Emblem they draw as prizes. After drawing 5 prizes players are guaranteed to receive double of 1 featured Emblems they draw as prizes on that draw occurs (every 5 prizes drawn). * Every 72 hours players get one free chance unlock a prize, as well as some free BP. * Maximum of 50 unlocks can be purchased using tickets. every 72 hours. * Using tickets provides double the prizes compared to using battle points. * Using tickets will not yield Physical or Magical type Emblems. VI. System Adjustments * When three or five players in Mythic Rank search for a ranked match, the system will display a notification that explains that match making is taking longer than expected. VII. Problem Resolution * Resolved the bug where some players were unable to upload their desired avatar pictures. Category:Patch Notes